1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to synthetic solid surface materials with a simulated burled wood effect and a method of producing same. More particularly, the present invention is a synthetic solid surface material and method for producing the same with a finished appearance that resembles the color and grains of naturally occurring wood such as but not limited to pecan, maple, cherry wood, and other naturally occurring burled wood. It is further contemplated that the invention and method of obtaining the same may be used to produce solid surface materials that resemble stone and other unnaturally occurring material.
2. Prior Art
Wood has long been a fundamental element in every aspect of human life. Its strength, beauty, and versatility has furnished mankind with everything from fuel for campfires to building materials for homes. One of its most striking qualities is that no two natural pieces of wood can look exactly alike. Just as every tree is unique from every other tree, every board cut from a tree has a different grain than any other board from that same tree. Each piece of wood is unique in some fashion.
Its beauty and versatility is so highly prized that industry has tried to replicate these qualities for generations. Everywhere a natural wood appearance is desired, from desktops, picture frames, wall paneling, automobile interiors, and even automobile side panels, the prior art has attempted to provide a simulated wood which is cheaper or more durable than real wood.
One such example is a process utilizing a laminated sheet of printed wood grain under the trademark FORMICA. Such material is formed in large sheets and then cut and applied to the desired surface where a natural wood finish is wanted. Unfortunately, its appearance lacks the depth of natural wood. Another failure of laminating is the repeating pattern of grain caused by its printed properties. This repeating pattern problem is also a tell-tale sign that the product is a poor imitation of natural wood.
Another example of attempts to simulate a real wood appearance is the use of plastics. These too fall far short of the mark because plastic can not be polished like real wood when scratches or gouges occur, it lacks the durability of real wood when exposed to ultraviolet rays, and fails to capture the three dimensional beauty of a natural burled wood grain.
Still another problem in the prior art of the solid surface industry is creating unique nonrecurring patterns such as are found in nature in massive quantities due to limitations of current production systems. Due to factors such as viscosity, thermodynamics, and continuous pouring methods associated with the materials used to form solid surfaces in bulk, the prior art has failed to provide the consuming industry and public with pleasing wood-like features in solid surfaces.
A further discussion of the prior art relating to decorative and ornamental protective coatings in simulation of wood graining, leather, and the like is found in Iverson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,155 issued Jun. 11, 1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,791 issued Sep. 9, 1975. Iverson et al. discloses a thin plastic coating for other materials, but in itself is not a durable product for use as a building material, for drilling into, threading into, sculpting, machining, routing, etc. Iverson et al. also uses ground metal for color contrasting which fails to provide a three dimensional aspect. Iverson et al. also requires a mechanical means of providing air into the material to create a burl-type effect by allowing the air bubbles to rise and collapse. The introduction of air creates a non-natural appearance in the material due to the fact that air is often trapped in the material and shows in the surface as a plastic looking air bubble not found in naturally occurring items like wood.
The prior art has been successful in making fairly realistic looking stone and marble synthetic solid surface materials. By adding a realistic veining effect that is seen in natural stone and marble, these products recreate the dimensional look required to make a simulated stone or marble look fairly natural. Such materials are commonly used in the manufacture of floor and other types of tiles, counter tops, sinks, architectural facings, ornamental objects, and generally for any other purpose that marble and stone are used. This veining technique which is fairly successful in stone and marble synthetic solid surfaces will not, however, duplicate a burled wood appearance for use in synthetic solid surface materials which attempt to simulate natural wood.
A further discussion of the prior art relating to veining for stone is found in Stecker U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,324 issued Oct. 8, 1991. The Stecker patent is directed to stone, marble, or the like which uses a blooming agent to create a veining effect. The Stecker patent, however, fails to disclose or produce a burled wood effect for simulating wood with such features as knots or growth rings.
Furthermore, geological formations and conditions frequently produce highly prized features in stone which can not be recreated with veining techniques. These prior art veining techniques fail to capture the finer details of some naturally occurring stone which have layering details and a type of burling feature often found in desirable, more unique and natural stones which have wood-type appearance features.
It is also common that those in the solid surface industry are constantly trying to find novel and unique patterns for the solid surface consuming industry which favor non-natural appearances. These patterns often attempt to create a look which is distinguishable from naturally occurring material like wood and stone, but have highly pleasing aesthetic features which draw from the fundamental looks of wood and stone.
As the world""s supply of quality wood is diminishing, there is an ever increasing need for an alternative source to satisfy the demand that only natural wood can fulfill. Although many of the prior methods for creating synthetic surfaces simulating stone and marble have achieved a fairly realistic imitation to stone and marble, there has not been a realistic simulated burled wood synthetic solid surface which has the advantages that synthetic solid surface materials provide until the current invention.
In general, the present invention is a synthetic solid surface material with a simulated burled wood effect which is formed by preparing a resin matrix with iron oxide pigments and pearlescent mica pigments, adding a darker mica pearlescent pigment and/or an iron oxide pigment composition with a slightly less specific gravity than the matrix for the creation of a burling effect, pouring or casting into a flat substrate in paths, and applying vibration or agitation which generally allows or speeds the darker pigment to rise and bubble to create a burling effect on the back side of the solid surface. The back side of the slab, the surface generally not in contact with the mold, is then sanded to the desired thickness on a wide belt sander.
It is also contemplated that the invention may be produced by a continuous pour method by varying the formulation to account for changes in such factors as but not limited to viscosity, gel time, and the like which also somewhat proportionally varies the burling effect mixture ratio to resin. It is further contemplated that the resins such as but not limited to polyester, acrylic, and epoxy may be utilized.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in this application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions in so far as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers, and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material with a simulated burled wood effect and method for producing same which has the visual characteristics of natural wood.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material with a simulated burled wood effect which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material with a simulated burled wood effect and method for producing same which is of a more durable and reliable construction than that of natural wood.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material with a simulated burled wood effect and method for producing the same which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such economically available to the buying public.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material with a simulated burled wood effect and method for producing same which provides some of the advantages of the prior art, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material with a simulated burled wood effect and method for producing the same which is resistant to fire, fading which is normally associated with exposure to sunlight, watermarks, stains, dryrot, insects such as termites or carpenter ants, and splitting which is normally associated with age and dryness.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material and method for producing the same with a stone appearance that features visual elements often found in naturally occurring wood.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved synthetic solid surface material and method for producing the same which satisfy the consuming industry""s desire for novel and unique patterns of non-natural appearing solid surface materials.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference would be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.